The following discloses a method and device for facilitating supply of a requested service.
To ensure that a user who initiates an online transaction for a service or information is legitimate, verification may first be done to authenticate the user. One way of performing such verification may require the user to enter a user ID and a password.
User names and passwords are not the ideal way to authenticate a user as these can be compromised. A further layer of security has a one-time password sent by, for example SMS (short message service), to the user's mobile phone.
Biometric data is also another means to authenticate a user. Indeed, governments collect and keep records of their citizens' biometric data in databases for archiving purposes.
It is envisaged that use of biometric data will become more widespread as a means to perform authentication of a user requesting a service. There is, thus, a need to improve upon the way in which such biometric data is managed in order to meet this increase in demand.